


Truth hurts

by Silberbullet



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberbullet/pseuds/Silberbullet
Summary: Scylla reacts different after Porters fall/death and Raelle trying to save him.
Kudos: 10





	Truth hurts

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote shortly after watching episode 1x03 and wondering what could happen. 
> 
> Have fun reading and stay save out there!

„How is your head?“ Anacostia sat down on the stool next to Raelle´s bed and looked at her. The Private had woken up yesterday with a splitting headache and with her strength completely depleted which was the cause why she still was in the med bay.

“Still hurting but apart from that I´m feeling good.” Replied the blonde truthfully. There was no reason for downplaying or rebelling with this.

“The visions?”

“They are still coming and I´m seeing more and more bits of Porters last memories. Even if they are lessening right now.” Replied Raelle and told her Drill Sergeant about what she had seen since the last time she had been there to check up on her.

“If you see something that you find strange or important then tell us about it. Every bit helps us finding out what exactly happened.” Ordered Anacostica and nodded slightly. “You should be back to full strength in two days and able to go back into training. Your teammates will help you catch up what you missed. You three are allowed into the training room after the official hours.”

Shortly after that Anacostia left so Raelle could rest some more.

The blonde Private opened her eyes as she heard the doors to the medical bay open and close as somebody stepped inside. No one else was in here with her apart from the Fixer on call and she had left a few minutes before to get something from the supply room.

She sat up a little bit and saw how the face of the Fixer on call burned away to reveal the face of her girlfriend. It was a gruesome process to watch.

“What the hell, Scylla.” She looked more than a little spooked at the dark-haired beauty. “What did you just do?”

“I got in here so we two can go away together. Like I promised you.” Replied Scylla with a smile on her face and completely ignoring the question. To her Raelle looked still a little worse for wear. From what Anacostia said it had cost Raelle quite a bit of power and it would take time to recover. Added to that was the fact that she had managed to heal part of his injuries and took a lighter version of them onto herself. It had mostly been fixed by now but still some remained.

“But why now?” wanted Raelle to know. Why directly after the death of Porter? To her it looked like Scylla wanted to run away to hide something and she guessed that that was true. The visions or memories she saw showed as much.

“Why not?” replied the dark-haired witch with another question. Why did Raelle have to start asking questions now?

“What happened to Porter?”

“I don´t know that. I only heard about what happened after they found and brought you here.” Lied she straight through her teeth.

“You´re lying. I saw you before I lost my consciousness. You stood there.” Raelle told her because she remembered that part clearly. Scylla had been there. What happened after that she didn´t know.

“I did not.”

“Why are you lying? What are you hiding, Scyl?” slowly but surely Raelle began to become wary of Scylla´s behavior. Something was definitely not right.

“I´m not hiding anything.”

“Why was Porter at the roof of the building you´re sleeping in?”

“I don´t know, Raelle.” Scylla sounded slightly annoyed. “Don´t you love me?” She tried to apply a hidden pressure on the blonde in hopes that it would shut her up. It was an unfair tactic but right now she didn´t care.

“You´re trying to deflect. I won´t fall for that.” Raelle wasn´t falling for what the brunette was trying to do and she really didn´t like what it was implying. This move was really low. 

“Why are you talking like that? I´m not doing that.”

“Yes, you are.” Returned Raelle and sat up completely. This was going in a direction that was getting dangerous and unpredictable. “I really like you and want to trust you but you´re not answering my questions. I know that you know something about all of this.”

Instead of answering Scylla kept silent and watched the blonde Fixer for a moment before she began to hum a low tune. Instead of waiting for what was to come Raelle rushed out of bed and took on a more solid stance that would grant her more mobility if she needed to react. The slight ting of pain that went up her spine was ignored for now.

“You don´t have to do this, Scylla.” Raelle ducked behind her bed as a Windstrike rushed her way. It connected with the wall behind her and left a big hole in it. It didn´t go all the way through but caused a lot of damage. She knew that this would have killed her.

“Why are you doing this?”

“I can´t leave any open ends and you are one if you don´t follow me.” Replied Scylla and prepared for her next attack. She needed to end this fast if she wanted this to go her way. Her getaway needed to be as soon as possible if she wanted to leave Fort Salem before someone could stop her.

Her next windstrike was met with another one from Raelle and both attacks were redirected because of that and connected with various equipment in the room. The strength it took from her let the blonde know that she was in no way ready to meet Scylla head on. She was at a severe disadvantage.

She managed to get out of the way of Scylla´s next attack and to open the door that let out of the med bay and into the hall. At this time of the day most on base were in training and not out in the hall. She needed to reach one of the training grounds if she wanted to make it out alive. She was on the way to be a fully-fledged Fixer and not one of the other specifications. Even if they all learned the same skills in the beginning. Added to that she was in basic training and Scylla was going to war college. She was further into her training than her.

She ran as fast as she could out of the building and had trouble keeping up her windshear that hopefully would block or weaken Scylla´s attacks. Right now, she wished she had focused more of her energy on her training. If she had the chance to in the future, then she would put more effort into it. Way more.

She cursed under her breath as she noticed that it was raining today. Why today? Why had she so much bad luck?

In seconds her shorts and the thin t-shirt she wore were soaked through and her feet were getting cold. Her boots were still in the med bay with the socks stuffed into them. She pushed that to the back of her mind and took a left turn. She would have to deal with it.

As she saw the first training group, she noticed that it was her class that she had found. She really hoped that Anacostia would be able to take Scylla down before she hurt anyone else.

“Fuck.” Groaned Raelle as she felt her shield shatter and the dampened Windstrike connected with her right shoulder. The impact sent her down on her knees and caused the others to look their way.

“RAELLE!” she heard Tally scream her name but she turned as fast as she could onto her back so she could look up and recreate her Windshear. The next second another attack crashed into it and let her groan. She hadn´t much energy left. The bit she had regained after trying to save Porter was draining fast.

Shortly after that Scylla was pushed back a bit and Anacostia stood before the blonde Private. “Stand down Ramshorn!” demanded the oldest of the women on the training ground. “If you don´t you will be brought to your knees and put on trial.”

“You will do that no matter what I do.” Replied Scylla with a crooked grin on her lips. She would never stand down. “I would rather die than give up.”

“That wish can be granted.” Anacostica began to attack Scylla and with a few well-placed Seeds she was down for the count. Her skillset was no match for the younger soldier. There was no need to kill her because she could be a great source of intel they desperately needed to fight against the Spree. Every intel they had gathered so far about Scylla and together with Raelle´s memories of Porter it was a high chance that she was a follower of the Spree.

“Ladies get your teammate back into the med bay and checked out. The shoulder doesn´t look good.” Commanded Anacostia and Abigail and Tally carefully helped Raelle back up onto her feet and started the slow track to the med bay. The way the blonde held herself gave Tally reason to be concerned about her unit mate.

“How are you feeling, Rae?” she asked and shortened Raelle´s name just because she wanted to.

“Tired and my shoulder hurts.” Was the answer they got back which sounded rather tired and feeble. “Could probably sleep for a week.” To Tally´s and Abigail´s surprise no protest was voiced because of the nickname. Raelle didn´t seem to have enough energy for that or she just didn´t care.

“Not much farther and you can rest again. A shower beforehand wouldn´t hurt and get you warm again. They can check your shoulder after that.” Spoke Abigail because for her it was the right order to handle the next steps.

“Shower sounds good.” Agreed the blonde because she was cold and her clothes clung uncomfortably to her body. This was a different feeling than after a hard training session in the rain. It wasn´t feeling the same. It was way worse.

As they reached the med bay and opened the doors they were greeted with total chaos. Nothing stood at its original place.

Abigail let an impressed whistle leave her lips. “You two caused quite the chaos in here. I´m not sure that you will be able to sleep in here tonight.”

“Don´t care.” Was the reply from Raelle because she would totally be okay with sleeping in her bunk. It was more comfortable anyway.

“Do you need help showering or can you do it alone? I´ll help if you need it.” Tally said to Raelle after they had entered the bathroom of the medical bay. Abigail stood in the door and leaned against the doorframe.

“I think I can manage that alone but could you stay nearby in case I need help?”

“Sure, I can do that.” Agreed the brunette and gave Abigail a slight nod. She would be okay alone here right now.

“I´ll get you a fresh change of clothes.” Abigail said and made her way to their shared quarters. It would only take her a few minutes. “Even if they have something here for you it will be destroyed or dirty with dust and debris.”


End file.
